


The Mountain

by thatonepersoneveryonehates



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), falling down - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepersoneveryonehates/pseuds/thatonepersoneveryonehates
Summary: The Mountain was tall, and intimidating, sitting at the edge of the small town. It had been the subject of myths and stories for generations. Many thought it cursed, many thought it too dangerous to go near. They could feel the truth though, the call of the mountain.
Relationships: Frisk & Frisk's Parents (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently hit with a bout of inspiration after I played through Undertale again the other day! I know it's been, what, seven years since Undertale came out. Well...Here we are! Hope whoever reads this enjoys.

The towering earth seemed to stretch on up forever. Frist knew that it ended and that it didn't actually touch the sky. But as they walked along the path, it felt like it did.

They panted as they took another breath from their long hike. The small town below the mountain was small, metal cars gleaming underneath the sun as they drove the dirt rodes. The buildings were small, almost invisible dots. Even though they were far enough away for everything to be small, insect-like in size, they could still hear the emergency sirens that blared loudly as they roamed the edge of the roads likely looking for them.

That's what had to be happening. It was not very often that the police got to turn their sirens on, and they only did so for very special occasions. A child going missing was indeed a special case.

Something in their chest shuddered in fear of being caught before they reached the peak of the mountain, but they swept that idea aside and continued up the mountain. Their shoes were already worn, and their striped t-shirt was already covered in dust and dirt.

They weren't doing this because they wanted to run away, or hurt their family, or because they wanted to give up on life. They were doing this because something within the mountain called to them.

Mount Ebott, said to hold a curse for nearly a hundred years. There were nasty rumors that surrounded the mountain and its contents.

Kids would whisper at sleepovers, within the comfort of their homes about the nasty monsters that wandered the woods at the peaks of the mountains, looking for small, delicious children to eat. Adults would lean close together and whisper of how another child went missing when they went to play in the mountain woods. Police urged kids to stay away from it, advising them to play in the safety of the fields near the town than the woods close to the mountain.

But no one actually knew how the mountain became cursed. Some said that an old crone had lived at the peak, and when she was killed by a hunter, her soul cast dark magic over her old home to keep outsiders away. That the gods who had created their world placed their worst creations on it to punish the curious.

Others were skeptical that it was cursed at all. They claimed it was just wild animals that had claimed the lives of those missing children who had wandered up to its slopes. That it was landslides and storms.

Frist could feel it deep in their heart that it was something else. Something sad and melancholy bled from the mountain. Its sorrow called down to anyone who would listen and plead for them to climb to its peak. To look upon the forbidden forest that covered it and understand that the secrets it held were not dark, just bitter.

So they had run, left their home early that morning to climb the behemoth. They had left a note for their caretaker stating that they were just going on an adventure and not to worry.

Of course, they never expected their caretaker to understand, but it had been worth a shot. Its why they had left so early, so they were not caught when they did not appear at school, or shortly when their caretaker woke up.

They huffed again, leaning against a tree as they gazed up. They had been traveling for nearly four hours already, and they were nowhere near the top of the mountain.

Frist sighed and collapsed down onto the trunk of the tree. They pulled a juice box from their backpack. Yes, they had been smart enough to bring a backpack on their hike. They knew it would be a long one, and they would need refreshments along the way. Three more juice boxes and two sandwiches were crammed into the small backpack, as well as an extra sweater.

They decided to take a short break before continuing on their journey.

Hours passed of them walking with periodic breaks before things began to change. Frisk noticed that they were getting close to the peak of the mountain. Just as they created a specifically steep slope, they took note of a cave. It was a large cave, with a towering maw of an entrance. Despite the sun shining so vibrantly in the sky, Frisk couldn't make out anything on the inside.

They sat down on a rock near the entrance and pulled out their second sandwich and last juice box and devoured them both. Then they placed the garbage back inside the backpack and set it next to the rock. Before they continued their trek to the top of the mountain, the decided they would check out the cave.

Taking a few steps inside, the light behind them was almost completely dimmed. It was strange because as far as Frist knew, that was not how light worked. When they glanced back, they could still see the sun gleaming high in the sky, and they knew they should be able to see more.

The child continued for a few more steps and stumbled over a large vine that crossed the floor. They stumbled to their hands and knees and scraped their hands against the rough stone that made up the cave. A sharp cry left their lips.

Standing up and scrambling back when they noticed the darkness seemed to get darker towards the center. They looked further into the cave before they moved again. Thick and thin vines covered the walls, ceiling, and flood, and some stopped just at the edge of the darkness. That's when Frisk realized that it wasn't a circle of darkness, but a giant hole in the middle of the cavern.

Frisk blinked when something seemed to pull at their soul, urging them to leap into the dark pit. Of course, they were cautious. They searched for a stone on the floor near them and tossed it into the darkness below and waited for the sound of it hitting the bottom. The sound never reached their ears.

The child grimaced. They could feel luring tug of something within the hole, but they couldn't think to jump into it. Frisk sat down and contemplated for a while.

An idea seemed to go off in their head like a lightbulb. They stood up and walked back over to their bag and grabbed their sweater from the inside of it. The blue and purple stripes were almost a comforting reminder of their home back in the small town. They changed shirts quickly and quietly. Its while they were trying to shove the shirt back into the backpack when they noticed a small crinkled cardboard box shoved into the very bottom of their bag.

It was a box of bandaids, and Frisk remembered their caretaker giving them the box when they kept coming home with scrapes and scratches from playing with the other kids. They had wanted Frisk to learn independence and had given them the box so they could treat the small wounds and continue playing without having to trek all the way back to the house.

Frisk pulled the box out and grabbed one of the cream clothlike bandages. They opened the package and stuffed the trash back into the box. Then they placed the single bandage on their palm where they'd scraped it.

Finished with the preparation and ready to face whatever was calling them into the mountain, Frisk closed up the backpack and left it next to the stone. They promised they would reclaim it when they came back up.

Walking back into the darkness of the cavern, they looked for a thick vine that would support their weight and was already growing into the pit. Treading carefully so as not to trip and fall headfirst into the pit, Frisk slowly descended.

Three clinging slides down the vine, a great cracking met their ears and the vine gave way under their weight.

Frisk fell voicelessly into the dark.


End file.
